


Breathless

by MelanieCampbell



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieCampbell/pseuds/MelanieCampbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranger arrives in Houston to pick up a high bond FTA, when he meets his match in a very Ranger-like Stephanie. <br/>This is an AU. Rated M just in case. This is my first story posted on Ao3. I also have an account on ff.net under melanie.campbell.3348.<br/>Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.<br/>Melanie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you John Sandman for all your Beta work.  
> JE owns the characters of course. I just play with them.

“Breathless”

 

 

 

Her eyes were closed and she concentrated only on the sound of her own breathing. In and out. In through her nose. Out through her mouth. She tuned out all noise till all she heard was her own breathing and the soft whirl the machine made as it move. In a crowded room of people, she felt as it she were alone. She was focused. She was in the zone.

 

 

Ranger was in town on a high bond skip recovery. He wasn't due to meet up with his contact till ten hundred hours. Deciding to follow his normal routine, he made his way down to the hotel gym, and was surprised to find it busy. Walking over to a small mat in the far corner of the room, he started with some stretches and surveyed the room. Ranger smiled when he saw her. Her curly brown hair swung side to side with her movements. He watched as a drop of sweat trickled down the small of her back. As he stretched his arms, he watched as one man then another came up to hit on her. She opened her eyes long enough to glimpse them, then went back into the zone. Ranger moved over to the free weights and began his normal routine, watching the beautiful stranger through the mirror as he lifted.

If he hadn't been watching, he would have missed it. It was so small. A small gasp in her breathing. He stopped moving and just watched her. Her eyes remained closed and nothing else had changed. He began to think he was wrong, until she did it again. He put the weights back on the rack and moved to a machine that was closer to her. Not even pretending to be working out on it, he leaned against it and watched her. He watches as she gasps not once, but twice this time. He moves to the machine right next to hers and stares at the man using it till the man grabs his towel and quickly leaves. Ranger leans up against the now vacant elliptical and watches her. He is now less than two feet away.

 

 

She feels his eyes upon her and looks over to him in question.

"Your breathing..."

She nods to him, then closes her eyes and continues her work out.

He gives a little smile at her dedication, but is still worried about her. He stays there, arms crossed and watching closely. When he sees her gasp again and she does not even slow down, he approaches. He puts his hand on hers where she gripped the top of the display screen.

She opens her eyes and raises an eyebrow at him, but continues working out.

"Do you need help?"

She shakes her head, then looks at his hand on hers and back at his face questioningly.

Ranger chuckles and removes his hand.

She closes her eyes. Back to her workout. Back in the zone.

When she gasps again, he is close enough to hear it. He hears the small deep sound that accompanies it.

He looks down at the tiny tray on the machine for cell phones, and sees her inhaler. He holds it up to her.

"You need to stop."

She opens her eyes to his voice and widens them when she sees what he is holding. She shakes her head, then closes her eyes. She continues on.

Ranger shakes his head at her stubbornness. He pushes the buttons on her machine and she begins to slow down.

Steph can't believe his actions, and attempts to stare him down. 

Ranger laughs. He stops her machine completely and pulls her off and into his arms.

She is stunned by his outrageous behavior.

He holds up the inhaler to her mouth and watches as she opens for it.

He holds her for a couple of minutes letting her breathing return to normal before he whispers to her.

"I know a better way to leave you breathless." He licked his lips and ran his hand down the small of her back. He pulled her body tight against his.

Steph watched his mouth and felt his hand run softly up her sports bra and into her hair. She knew he was about to pull her in for a kiss.

She pushed away gently and shook her head. Grabbing her things, she walked towards the door, but stopped and looked back to find him watching her. Steph smirked and gave him a wink before leaving.

 

 

 

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranger can't get her off his mind. The image, the feel of her in his arms.

"Breathless"

Chapter 2

...

Ranger sat quietly in a red vinyl booth in the back of the restaurant. He positioned himself so he could survey the room and keep his back to the wall. He stretched an arm across the back of the seat to appear more casual, more relaxed. There was never anything relaxed about him. Ranger was always on alert.

The waitress approached his table yet again. Her appearance had changed slightly. Her blouse was loosened to reveal more and to attract the eye. Her lips now a seductive shade of red.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything besides water while you wait for your friend?" She smiled and leaned forward a little, giving him a better view of her cleavage. "Anything." She bit her bottom lip slightly.

He gave her an unmistakable look of disinterest, and she straightened up and walked away. This time without the abundant swing in her hips. Ranger sighed slightly and scanned the room again before checking his watch. His contact should be arriving in ten minutes, but of course Ranger had arrived early. He was at the restaurant thirty minutes before their scheduled meeting. In an unfamiliar city in search of a high bond FTA and his back up not scheduled to arrive till tomorrow, he tried to collect all the information he could. As he looked out the big picture window across the room, he caught a glimpse of a young woman walking towards the entrance with her family. Her curly brown hair moved with the wind, and reminded him of the woman he met this morning. The comparisons stopped at the curls, though. It wasn't her. She didn't carry herself the same way. He let his mind wander back to this morning at the gym. She was determined, hard headed, really. She was self confident. In truth, she reminded him of himself. He held the image of her in his arms, held tight against his body. When she pushed him away, turned down his advances... It turned him on all the more.

Ranger gave his head a slight shake trying to clear his mind. He reminded himself to focus on his surroundings. His contact had picked a family oriented home cooking restaurant, but that didn't mean he could let his guard down. Glancing at his watch again, he noted he still had two minutes. That's when he spotted him through the window. Ranger watched as the man entered and scanned the room, and gave a slight nod when he spotted Ranger before making his way to the table. When seated, a waitress appeared. A different woman this time. Apparently, Ranger had scared the first one off. He smiled slightly at the thought.

"Well, hello there. I'm Debbie. I'll be your severer." She almost sang with a heavy southern drawl. "What can I get you gentlemen to drink?" She smiled brightly at them.

"Hi there, Debbie. Too early for a beer?" The contact asked with a flirty smile.

"Afraid so, hun. We don't serve till noon."

He nodded and order a sweet tea while Ranger stayed with his water.

"Good to see you, Ranger. Been awhile."

Ranger nodded. "I was surprised to hear you were in this area, Dave. They run you out of Georgia?"

"Something like that."

Debbie returned with the tea and took their order. When she had left again, Ranger got down to business.

"Tell me what you know about Hank Brown."

…...

Thank you for reading!

Special thanks to The Captain for his Beta work on this chapter, and to my anonymous friend who helped me with some very juicy lines.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only one thing on her mind today, and it's him.

**"Breathless"**

**Chapter 3**

 

**A/N: Steph's inner thoughts in _Italic._**

 

**...**

 

       Steph was having trouble concentrating on the words on the computer screen in front of her. A glance at the clock on the wall told her it was just 10 AM. She sighed heavily and laid her head down on her desk with an audible thump.

_This is going to be a long day_

Today started out as any other. Well, the same since she had been staying at the hotel. Forced to find a temporary solution to her living arrangements. After suffering most of the day from a migraine and Rodriguez's smart ass remarks, Steph decided she'd had enough and came home early. Only to find her boyfriend, Joe, getting very busy with their next door neighbor. Steph stood there a moment in the doorway of the bedroom watching in disbelief. Amazed that the two had not heard her calls out to Joe when she came in the front door, or even noticing her standing there now.

She shook her head. "Really, Joe?"

The pair finally stopped moving and grunting and froze, as if they stood perfectly still, they would not be seen. Steph wasn't too shocked. She had her suspicions, but had ignored her gut feeling choosing ignorance is bliss instead. After a minute of staring at the "statues" on the bed, Steph sighed and walked out and hadn't been back since. Her sister, Valerie, went by the house and packed Steph's clothes and a few things. Steph refused offers to stay at her sister's place. She honestly wasn't sure she would survive the madhouse of four small children, Val's goofy husband, and two dogs the size of horses running around. So, here she was spending her hard earned money to stay at a hotel till she found an apartment. She had even started falling into a routine. Hit the gym, work out, have a couple of losers try to pick her up or impress her, before showering and heading off to her crappy job. What was different about today, was the one thing she couldn't shake from her mind. Him. She thought back over his actions and his cockiness.

_That guy had some nerve!_

Her mind lingered on how close he held her.

_And some body too._

This time a dreamy sigh escaped her lips.

_I can't believe he was going to kiss me!_

_Maybe I should have let him._

She thumped her forehead on the desk twice.

"Careful. You might do permanent damage." Rodriguez laughed. "Oh, by the way," He dropped a stack of papers in her in box about four inches thick. "these are for you." He smirked and walked off.

Steph replied by giving him the finger. Unfortunately, he did not see her gesture.

She looked over at the pile and thought how satisfying strangling him would be, but instead replied by yelling out, "Thank you soooooo much!"

To which he gleefully replied. "You are soooo welcome!"

"Asshole." She mumbled under her breath.

She looked up at her computer screen again and stared for a moment till it felt see might have gone crossed-eyed. It might as well been in a different language. None of it made sense to her today. She just couldn't focus.

_Screw it._

She stood and grabbed her purse. "I'm taking an early lunch!" She yelled out to the office. "If anyone cares." She mumbled.

"Where are you going? Can you bring me back a drink?" Rodriguez laughed.

_I swear...one day..._

She smiled brightly at him. "Oh, I'll give you something", and mouthed "Fuck you" while giving him the finger.

He winked and threw her a kiss.

"Fucking asshole." She mumbled.

 

**...**

**I hope you like it, Ms. Claudette.**

**I will write chapter 4 next week.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Breathless"**

**Chapter 4**

 

 

**A/N: Character's internal thoughts in _Italic._ **

**Thank you Cara for your Beta work and all your help and suggestions!**

**....**

 

 

Steph was by no means a quitter. When the chips were down, she'd grab another bag and kept trying. Today, she'd been on her third bag.

She'd finally had enough of her lack of focus at work, not to mention Rodriguez, and taken an early lunch. Pulling into the parking lot of her favorite little restaurant, put a small smile on her face.

 

**…..**

Ranger sat pretending to listen intently as Dave shoveled in bites of meatloaf while rambling on about the FTA. He blinked several times, convinced he was seeing things as curly brown hair caught his eye through the big picture window.

_Get it together._ He chastised himself.

When she opened the door and walked in, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was her. She waved at a waitress and made her way to an empty table at the other end of the restaurant. It was obvious she was a regular when she smiled and chatted with the waitress for a few minutes before handing over her unopened menu. What she did next though, surprised him. Her smiling friendly disposition changed as her brows furrowed in frustration and she stared mindlessly out of the window for a few moments before putting her head to the table in a soft banging motion. Ignoring Dave's shouted question about where he was going, Ranger stood and walked to her table.

"Careful, you'll hurt yourself." He joked in a soft voice.

**…...**

Steph jerked her head up in surprise, not by being caught off guard or even being caught banging her head against a table but by the voice. His voice. It was him. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

_Maybe I'm hallucinating?_ She tried to convince herself.

She sat perfectly still afraid to lift her head to see if her hallucinations were real. She felt him move the last couple of inches closer so that now she could feel his body heat. Turning her head upward, she opened one eye.

_Yep. This is happening._

He'd crouched down and smiled at her, making her feel as if she was going to spontaneously combust on the spot.

_Get it together, Stephanie!_   She chided herself before sitting up with a smile on to hide her embarrassment.

He stared at her for a moment, before gently running his thumb softly along her forehead. Then, he leaned over and placed a light kiss on the red spot that'd settled there.

He smiled before whispering. "You need to be more careful." Then stood up and walked out the door.

Steph sat in open mouthed astonishment.

**…..**

Ranger walked out of the restaurant to his car. Once seated inside he drove away smiling to himself. His phone started ringing, but a quick glance revealed it was Dave. Who was most likely bitching about being stuck with the check. He ignored the call and drove off with his thoughts being of her soft skin on his lips.

 

**....**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Breathless"**

 

**Chapter 5**

**Previously…..**

Ranger walked out of the restaurant to his car. Once seated inside he drove away smiling to himself. His phone started ringing, but a quick glance revealed it was Dave. Who was most likely bitching about being stuck with the check. He ignored the call and drove off with his thoughts being of her soft skin on his lips.

**…..**

Steph shook her head as if that would somehow bring clarity to what had just happened. Her fingers moved to where he had placed a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and remembered the feel of his soft lips and the tingle they left behind.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the waitress returning with her order. "You alright there, hun? You look a little… Well, you got this dreamy look going on. Must be a man." She joked as she placed a plate of steaming food in front of Steph.

"Hm...What?" Looking down surprised to see her lunch before her. "Oh, thanks."

"Yep. It's a man." The waitress laughed and walked off.

Steph gave the waitress a quizzical look before picking at your lunch, her mind still on the kiss. Soon, the waitress returned to fill her tea. Steph didn't even register that the waitress was asking her something.

"He kissed me." Steph whispered still staring off, lost in thought.

"Must have been some kiss." The waitress giggled.

Steph only nodded in agreement.

**…**

Dave hadn't been real helpful. Ranger didn't expect much from him. Give him a meal or better, some booze, and Dave would spill everything he knew about everything. Which wasn't much. He did provide Ranger with a small lead this time. He pulled into a gas station and made a phone call.

"Yo."

"Rangeman. Miss me already?" Tank joked. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ranger didn't respond, and Tank's laughter quickly died down.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to give me everything you got on an Insurance company here in town, Quality Coverage. I also need a list of all employees and known addresses."

"Sure thing, boss. Got a lead?"

"Maybe." Ranger reflected on the reliability of Dave's intel. "Better run a check on any new hires, paying close attention to any employees named, Rodriguez."

Ranger didn't wait for a response before hanging up. A moment later, he received some information on the company, including the address. Deciding to stake out the building while we waited for Tank to send more information, he drove off through the heavy traffic to the address. He had been watching from the parking lot across the street from the insurance office, when he saw her. He shook his head and smiled. Watching her through his binoculars, he saw her walking from her car to the building, and stumbled slightly over a speed bump. The thought that he would get to see her again filled his mind, and he didn't hear his phone at first.

_I've got to get it together._

Looking at his phone, he saw it was Tank. "Report."

"It looks like you might owe old Dave a drink or two. Turns out, the company does have a new hire named Rodriguez. Hernando Rodriguez, started one month ago. Says here he… "

Ranger tossed the phone in the passenger seat, pulling his gun he crossed the street and weaved his way through the park cars.

Tank realizing he was talking to air, hung up and turned to Hal.

"We go now, not tomorrow. Make it happen."

**….**

Steph made her way to her desk, stowing her purse and sat quietly in front of her monitor that was still off.

"Earth to dingy." Rodriguez waved his hand in front of her face, bringing her out of her daze.

Steph gave him a good to hell look before snipping at him for spoiling her daydreaming. "What do you want, now?"

"You know you missed me." He waggled his eyebrows.

Steph rolled her eyes. "Where's my drink?"

"Why would I ever…" She started to tear him a new one, but then stopped when she spotted the man at the door. It was him. "It can't be."

 

Ranger spun his head to the sound of her voice. They locked eyes for a moment, before Rodrigez turned to see Ranger, recognition soon apparent on his face.

"Freeze. Bond enforcement." Ranger instructed.

"Oh shit!" Rodriguez looked around wildly for an escape.

Steph quickly put her hands in the air. "Don't shoot me!"

Rodriguez threw his arm around Steph's neck and pulled her back up against him.

"Eek! Get your hands off of me, you pervert!" Steph struggled until she felt the cold metal of the gun he pushed to her temple.

**…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously...**

Rodriguez threw his arm around Steph's neck and pulled her back up against him.

"Eek! Get your hands off of me, you pervert!" Steph struggled until she felt the cold metal of the gun that he pushed to her temple.

**...**

 

Shocked by what was happening before them, the office workers were immobilized and silent. A moment passed, and reality hit them. Several screamed, while others dropped to the floor crying.

Steph froze. Eyes open wide, staring straight ahead at Ranger, she silently pleaded for him to help.

Ranger took a deep breath, trying to center himself. It took everything in him not to jump across the room and attack the man. The man that was threatening to take her away from him.

_Be calm. Be smart. I can't risk her getting hurt._

"Let her go." He tried not to growl.

"Ha! Sure. Let me go and you can have the bitch." Rodriguez sneered and tightened his grip on her neck. "Or maybe I should have a little fun with her first?" His tongue darted out and licked her ear.

The overwhelming urge to tear this man to pieces with his bare hands filled Ranger. He struggled not to tighten his grip on his gun. He couldn't risk accidently firing in his rage and hurting her.

Steph involuntarily gag as felt the wetness in her ear. The thought of him touching her revolted her more than terrified her.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that ass." Rodriguez pulled her closer against him to show her exactly how excited he was.

The feel of him, of it, pressed tight up against her body was more then she could handle. She loathed him. This man that had tormented her from the moment he appeared in the office. The man that seemed to receive joy in making her life miserable, now was threatening her life and to violate her body. With that last thought, in a whirl on movement she stomped on his foot with all her might. His gripped loosened has he bent over in pain, and a stream of curse words left his lips. Steph didn't waste anytime. She elbowed him in the nose, and was rewarded with a satisfying crunch sound. Soon blood began to gush from his nose.

"You bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" Rodriguez raised the gun, his arm now shaking.

Ranger reached out and grabbed Steph in a move so fast she hadn't seen him move at all. He pushed her behind him, and used his body to shield her. Ranger didn't give Rodriguez a command, a warning, nor a chance. He fired three times in quick succession, hitting Rodriguez in his chest. Steph screamed with the sound of each shot, and buried her face in his back while wrapping her trembling arms around him.

She didn't see Rodríguez's face as he looked down at his chest, his eyes wide in shock before they rolled back and he fell.

**....**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Previously...**

Steph screamed with the sound of each shot, and buried her face in his back while wrapping her trembling arms around him.

She didn't see Rodríguez's face as he looked down at his chest, his eyes wide in shock before they rolled back and he fell.

**...**

 

What ensued next, Steph could only describe as pure mayhem. Ranger was familiar with the routine, though.

To Steph, the screams and blood were overwhelming. She trembled as she held tightly onto Ranger. He eased forward and kicked Rodríguez's weapon aside, then nudged him with the toe of his boot. Steph braved a peak. She watched the blood ooze from the bullet wounds of his chest, then moved her gaze to his face. His eyes stared blankly upwards. Steph thought she would feel differently. Lots of different emotions than what she felt now. Disgust, horror, vindication, but instead she felt sadness and pity. Maybe it was her Catholic upbringing, but she quietly blessed his soul.

Ranger heard her whispered prayer and looked at her in awe. _This woman is an angel_ , he thought. He took her hand in his, kissed her forehead, and lead her away from the body.

The next couple of hours were filled with questions from the cops, yellow tape, and camera flashes. The adrenaline and shock left her, feeling exhaustion. She leaned on Ranger's shoulder as she answered question from yet another detective.

"Yes, I worked with him. No, I didn't know him well. He was an asshole who made my life hell and he enjoyed it." She grumbled.

"She's answered enough questions for tonight. I'm taking her home." Ranger interrupted.

He could tell by the expression on the detective's face that the he was going to protest. "You can direct any further questions to our lawyer. We are leaving." Ranger wrapped his arm around Steph and lead her to the exit.

"I don't have a home, much less a lawyer." She whispered in his ear.

Ranger laughed softly. "I got you covered, Babe.", and kissed her temple.

...

**Thanks for reading! Thanks Juliana Moore for looking this over!**


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

**Previously...**

"I don't have a home, much less a lawyer." She whispered in his ear.

Ranger laughed softly. "I got you covered, Babe.", and kissed her temple.

**...**

 

Ranger had brought Steph back to her hotel room after the shooting, order room service, and held her in his arms all night while whispering something in Spanish in her ear till she drifted off to sleep.

He promised to take her out on the town and show her a good time the next day. Which she laughed at and mumbled something about having enough excitement.

**...**

 

"I can't believe you brought me here." Steph gestured around the restaurant.

The same one she had run into him on the morning she tried to escape his memory.

"What? You love the place." He slid his arm on the back of her chair.

"Wait. How do you know I love this place?"

"I'm observant, Babe." He tucked a loose curl back behind her ear.

Steph rolled her eyes.

"That looks like it hurts." He smirked.

"Ha. Ha." Steph turned her attention to the waitress that approached their table. "Hey Debbie. How's little Ashley? She just turned four, right?"

"Why yes, and thank you, hun. She insisted on a Batman party. I asked her if she would rather be a princess, but she kept talking about being a super hero and saving the day."

"Sounds like a smart kid." Ranger added.

Debbie just nodded, with a proud motherly smile. "So, what can I get you two love birds to drink?"

Steph began to stutter. "We...um..." She pointed franticly back and forth Ranger to herself.

Ranger saved her by leaning forward and kissing her softly on her lips. Steph's eyes widen before she gave in and deepened it. Now, taking control of the kiss and his heart.

"I'll give you two some more time then." Debbie giggled as she left the pair.

When Steph finally ended the kiss gasping for breath, Ranger whispered against her lips, "See? I told you I knew a better way to leave you breathless."

 

**...**

**For you, Ms. Claudette. Oh, and for Ms. Margaret who kept encouraging me. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Bonus

Okay, as y'all know, Matt is hilarious! He has been keeping me and Margaret laughing with his "Breathless" sequel jokes.

So, as promised... here are the titles. hehee

Oh! Imagine him reading them in his Scottish accent and breathlessly. Swoon! 

Tackles, Matt! 

The Titles

Breathless 2: Breathing becomes Harder. Where Breathing is a Chore. The Breathlessness of Love. In Need of Oxygen.  
Breathless 3: This is Just Becoming a Habit.  
Breathless 4: Finally Finding Breath.  
Breathless 5: Finding time to take a Breath.  
Breathless 6: He Stole my Breath...Awayyy.  
Breathless 7: Take my Breath Away. (Sing fic)  
Breathless 8: Kids Edition.  
Breathless 9: He Knows CPR.  
Breathless 10: The Secret of Her Breathing.  
Breathless 11: It's a Breathless Series. So take a deep Breath.  
Breathless 13: Men in Kilts.  
Breathless 14: It takes YOUR Breath away.  
Breathless 15: Lack of Oxygen.  
Breathless 17: Oxygen Cut Off.  
Breathless 18: Oxygen Decides to Come Back.  
Breathless 21: Finding out what happened to Breathless 20.  
Breathless 22: Finding the Missing Breath.  
Breathless 23: ...Still Breathless.  
Breathless 24: Jack Bauer.  
Breathless 25: The KISSSSS.  
Breathless 26: Refusing to Breathe.  
Breathless 28: Under Covers.  
Breathless 29: Hold Your Breath.  
Breathless 30: Just Breathe.  
Breathless 31: Hold it Again.  
Breathless 32: Underwater Adventures.  
Breathless 33: Back on Surface.  
Breathless 40: Take Your Inhaler.  
Breathless 41: Short Breathes.  
Breathless 42: The Bitch Who Stole My Breathless.  
Breathless 43: Finding The Bitch Who Stole My Breathless, and returning it, so we can have Breathless 44.  
Breathless 44: A Breathless Romance.  
Breathless 45: Breathless brings Sexy Back.  
Breathless 46: Losing my Breath to YOU.  
Breathless 48 or 47: In This Edition, Sex is Breathless.  
Breathless 49: Breathing While Breathless.  
Breathless 50: We are half way there, and now. Recovering Breath.  
Breathless 51: The Secret Breath.  
Breathless 52: The Forbidden Breath of Breathlessness.  
Breathless 53: Hush now. Be quiet. For we must not speak of it. It is the Secret Breathless of The Breath, which is the Breathless of the Breathliness Breathless.  
Breathless 54: The Sacred Breathless.  
Breathless 55: Keeping Breathless Alive.  
Breathless 56: Alive and Breathless.  
Breathless 57: An Odd Breath.  
Breathless 58: Breathless Gone Wild.  
Breathless 59: A Trip Back to Breathless Times. So welcome back to Breathless 3.  
Breathless 60: Back to The Breathless Future.  
Breathless 61: Returning to Breathless Present.  
Breathless 69: Breathless Positions.  
Breathless 100: A Century in the Making

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
